


Come on, come on, collide

by boysontherocks



Category: Buzzfeed: Worth It (Web Series)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Mild Ice Cream Disaster
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-15 01:25:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13020333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boysontherocks/pseuds/boysontherocks
Summary: Their first kiss is unplanned, as spontaneous as anything they do on camera together, but in a way it feels as though everything has aligned just so this one moment could happen.





	Come on, come on, collide

**Author's Note:**

> Cassiopeia is a good song and I love star imagery 
> 
> this is based on their internet personalities/interactions, takes place in an alternate universe, and is not meant to reflect real events.

Their first kiss is unplanned, as spontaneous as anything they do on camera together, but in a way it feels as though everything has aligned just so this one moment could happen. 

They've gone out to get dessert after filming the intensely gourmet finale of the episode. Steven always says that an ice cream cone is grounding after they've stuffed themselves with caviar, or gold, or truffle. Something simple and sweet to bring them back down to earth. 

They're sitting together on a bench, warm sun beaming down on their heads and making Steven's eyes sparkle even more than usual. Andrew's left elbow rests on the back of the bench, hand hovering in the space between them as he occasionally brings his cone to his mouth. He can't seem to look away from the other boy, enchanted by his excitement. He has no doubt his body language and the sappy grin he can feel working its way onto his face will be obvious in the final episode, but he can't bring himself to stop.

Steven names their priciest stop as his winner and Andrew rolls his eyes, because of course he does. Steven has turned to him, expectantly, about to ask him to weigh in, no doubt, but. But. Andrew spots a tiny dribble of ice cream on his co-host's chin, and before he can think better of it he's grabbed Steven's face with his ice-cream-and-bench free hand and swiped the spot away with his thumb. 

They both freeze. _Did I really sit this close to him?_ Andrew wonders. Steven has invaded his personal space plenty of times but something is different, like everything between them is palpable in the air. His skin is warm. It sends a jolt through Andrew's gut, heat and electricity and the desire to pull the other man closer that he always shoves down and covers with a look of mostly-fake annoyance. 

A moment passes, or maybe an eternity passes, Andrew's not sure. He looks up, eyes locking with Steven's. A small, hopeful part of him, a part that's been infatuated with Steven since long before they began cohosting together, looks for desire that mirrors his own. 

He licks his lips, about to say something (An explanation? An apology? A joke, maybe?) but Steven is quicker and he leans forward, closing the gap between them. 

Andrew thinks, later, with amusement, that if this was a movie there would be a slow-mo close-up of his soft serve toppling out of his hand and onto the bench, almost into his lap. In the moment, he doesn't notice letting go of it. He's a little distracted by The Steven Lim kissing him. Sure, he's imagined it a thousand times, and they just had a certifiable Moment, but deep down he hadn't really expected it to happen. 

His mouth is way ahead of his brain, fortunately. Their lips move against each other, slow and soft and sugar-sweet.

Steven breaks away first, blushing and looking a little apologetic.

"Sorry, I should've asked first," he says. "Just- it felt like the right moment, you know, I've been waiting-"

"Shut up," Andrew replies hoarsely, without an ounce of venom, and he slips his hand around to the back of the other man's neck and pulls him in close, almost into his lap. Steven makes a tiny noise of surprise in his throat, and Andrew finds he likes that, heat flaring in his stomach. The kiss is deeper, more passionate, and he darts his tongue out across Steven's lips. Steven's hands fist into his shirt, his hair. 

It's cut short when they're abruptly reminded there's a world beyond the sudden discovery of each other's mouths. Adam clears his throat loudly behind them, and Andrew notices cold wet stickiness on his leg, the remains of his ice cream cone, now smeared on both of them. He looks down at it in surprise, and can't help but start laughing at the ridiculousness of it all, Steven joining in, leaning his head against his shoulder. Making out in the middle of shooting an episode, ice cream everywhere, Adam still filming - shit, there's probably footage of this. 

"Fuck the shoot," Andrew says, "We'll finish it later. We should get cleaned up." Steven gets off him, offers him a hand, and they all wander back to the car for napkins, chatting about technicalities of the episode. It's almost as if nothing happened, but Steven gives him a brilliant, private grin before they get in properly, and Andrew feels himself melt.

**Author's Note:**

> I could literally read a billion first kiss fics for these two and not be satisfied, so here's one of my own
> 
> leaving the ending open in case I want to do more???


End file.
